


Easy to Hate

by Living_Hazy



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Casual c/n/m, Cris is always angry, Enemies to Lovers, FC Barcelona, Gerard and Sergio are little shits, M/M, a little bit of neymessi for spice, cris and Leo are friends, mafia, mainly cris and ney, ney is always angry, no real and Barca rivalry, real madrid - Freeform, well a bit more than friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Hazy/pseuds/Living_Hazy
Summary: 'It is better to be feared than loved'-Niccolo MachiavelliHate breeds fear. Fear is control. Fear is power. Power. Is. Everything.Neymar has nothing. He comes from nothing. No family, no home, no money, only the clothes on his back and his name. For years, Neymar tried, hopelessly he struggled against the restraints of poverty and prejudice, only to be beaten down every time.Hopelessness turned to anger, anger into hatred. He craved revenge. Revenge over those who turned him away, from those who taunted him. He wanted them to feel the pain, the fear, he had to endure. He wanted power.Then, one faithful night, in the dark corner of an alleyway, he saw something he shouldn't have. He should've been scared, petrified, but he wasn't, and that gave him power.* I’m back but expect slow updates*





	1. Hate Breeds Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I should’ve proofread this better but it’s late, I’ll do it later.

“ARRRRG!” Ney growled, kicking an empty can across the the alley. Turned down again, no not turned down, thrown out. He had been more than qualified for the job, all it had been was a simple retail job, but they had taken one look at him and made up some pathetic excuse of why he wasn’t good enough. 

He hadn’t particularly wanted to be a retail worker, in fact, he hated most people, but he needed the money. Putting on a street performance of freestyle football wasn’t cutting it lately. The tourist season was over and winter would be hard without the steady income. However finding work wasn’t easy for a guy like him. 

Ney wasn’t stupid though, he knew it was because he wasn’t up to their standards, he wasn’t from a good home, didn’t have a name, he was a nobody. All they saw was some dirty homeless man. Probably thought he was in a gang or strung out on some kind of drug. Only once in a blue moon did he get a job, usually only for a few months till they decided they didn’t like his attitude. 

Furious Ney stormed down the alley, he knew them all. 26 years of taking care of himself, living on the streets, only earning enough money from freestyle football to pay for his meager meals during the tourist season. He hated it. He hated everyone that had turned him away. They looked down on him as if he wasn’t worth the dirt on the bottoms of their shoes. 

“No! Please stop! I can get the money! I swear! I just need more time! Just a little more time! Please!” Ney stopped in his tracks, straining to hear where the commotion was coming from. 

“You’re out of time Marcus. He’s upset. He’s given you plenty of time. He’s been lenient, and still, you disappoint him. He was generous to you Marcus, and you threw that generosity in his face. You should know we don’t take that lightly.” 

“Stop. Right. There.” Ney hissed. He stood behind a man, dressed too nice to be in this part of the city. “Let him go. Now!” He clenched his hands into a fist, ready to fight if he needed too. He knew Marcus, and he wasn’t surprised at the situation he was in. 

Marcus has been on the streets for a long time, his boyfriend, Jesse, was extremely ill. However, both had been tossed out by their families, and had nothing. Neymar has known that Marcus had gotten into some shady business in order to get the medicine Jesse had needed. Probably dealing some drugs, getting intel, or something else with gangs or mafia. 

Most people had look at them like trash, too much effort with no reward. Neymar had pitied the boys. He was the strongest and had look after them. He had taken them under his wing, he couldn’t offer much, but he protected them when he could. After all, they were stronger in numbers, a pack of mangy dogs. Ney wasn’t much but he could be better than those he hated. 

“Marcus, get out of here, I’ll take care of this.” The young man scrambled to get up, only to be pulled back by the well dressed man. 

“Don’t you dare take another step, and you, who the hell do you think you are. Unless you want trouble, you’ll leave.” The man turned and faced Neymar. He was tall, maybe 180 cm perhaps a little more. His voice had a slight accent, he certainly wasn’t English like Jesse and Marcus, and definitely not Brazilian like himself. He was probably from around the area, or at least Spain. He looked rather imposing as well. He was well fit, and a scowl that would make most people step back. 

“I won’t leave. Now let him go, we will settle this. You and me.” Ney growled holding his ground. He should have been scared, should’ve turned on his heel and fled, but he was no coward. 

“You’re more stupid than I thought you were.” The man snarled releasing Marcus, throwing him to the ground. “Get out of here worm, you better hope this guy can pay up, because I will find you if he can’t, and I will be far more upset than I am now.” 

“Ney, please, don’t. This is my mess, I’m sorry.” Marcus pleaded. 

“Go Marcus. This isn’t up for discussion.” Ney didn’t even look at the poor boy. Though he had protected the younger one, there wasn’t any love, only obligation. Neymar has known the two boys weren’t cut out for the streets, and though he didn’t particularly like them, but the provided Neymar with a purpose and gave him a feeling of justification. 

Marcus scrambled off. “So Neymar is it? I don’t think we’ve met before. I believe I’ve heard of you though. The alpha in the pack of street dogs correct?” The man gave a menacing grin. “Yes, I believe that’s correct. You take in little worthless worms like Marcus there. What are you, hmm, some kind of hero?”

“I’m certainly no hero. I don’t even particularly like them, but I won’t stand for you, a grown ass man, with clearly better things to do, intimidating a scared boy.” Ney hissed. 

“No hero huh? Just like making a habit of saving street scum. You think you’re some kind of family?” 

“No, they really don’t mean that much to me at all actually, but I was looking for a fight, and you seem to be looking for one as well.” 

“You? Want to fight me? Do you know who I am? I could snap you in half little boy.” 

“Fucking try me.” Ney lunged at the man, using surprise to his advantage. He was able to get a good shot in, kicking the man knee in from the front side. A sickening crunch sounded and the man howled in pain. Ney knew that this kind of man would be armed, so quickly, while he was distracted by pain, he grabbed the guy’s arms, wrenched them back, and pushed the man forward. Quickly he straddle the man, using his weight to keep the guy pinned beneath him. 

“I don’t care who you are, I don’t care what organization you come from, gang or mafia. So listen, and listen well. I don’t take shit from anyone. If you come here, mess with the people under my protection, I will not hesitate to break you to pieces. I’ve been out here on the streets long enough to know how to handle men like you. So don’t even try me. You control people with fear, but I am not afraid of you.” 

“Oh, but you should be.” Thats the last thing Neymar heard before a blunt object struck him in the back of the head and darkness took over.


	2. Dark Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar may or may not have fucked up.
> 
> Not proofread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, please forgive my extremely long absence. I have missed you all very much. I will hopefully be able to write more, but as life demands me, I don’t always find the time. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope to bring you another one soon. Xoxo

"From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate."  
-Socrates

When Neymar came to, he didn't even have to open his eyes to know he was in trouble. Rope bit into his wrist and ankles. He could feel his body ache to leave the chair he was restrained to. Fluttering his eyes open his vision eventually adapted to the darkness of his surroundings. The air was stale and left a sour taste in his mouth. He was in a dark room, concrete walls, and a single light, which dangled from the ceiling, was shut off. 

Most people would've been scared, anxious, or angry at the situation, but for Neymar, it was simply uninteresting. He'd grown up on the streets it hadn't been the first time he found himself in a hostile situation, and as he sat in the chair, he simply wished his captures would return soon and he could get on with the whole thing. 

Time was hard to judge. Ney wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious, and with no windows he couldn't tell how much time had passed since he awoke. Truth be told Neymar was bored. He'd never been good at sitting still and soon he began to fidget. The rope cut into his skin and distracted him with a bit of pain and stinging but it wasn't enough. His hyper vigilance of the situation was driving him insane. He wasn't anxious or scared he just wanted some thing to do. 

Finally he heard voices, he couldn't tell exactly where they were coming from but it was either from behind the heavy steel door of his room, or perhaps they're was an upstairs. Neymar strained his ears to listen in but couldn't make out any of the muffled conversation. Gradually the voices became louder and clearer as they approached. Neymar could make out two distinct voices, and perhaps one more though it was hard to tell. 

"Honestly, we should have just killed him and been done with it. I don't know why he insisted on keeping him and bringing him here. It all seems like a lot of unnecessary work."

"Well then you are more than welcome to tell the boss yourself. You know how well that would go. We don't question shit around here. You do as your told and don't think twice. That shit will kill you. You know better than that."

"Of course I know that, but usually the boss has some kind of motive for his demands, this one doesn't make sense. Why are we keeping a random kid? He's not important to the plans the boss has."

"I told you, I don't question it. Now come on the kid is probably awake." 

The door screeched in protest as the steel scraped against the concrete floor. Ney strained his eyes as light flooded the room for a second before the door slammed shut. He heard the click as the one light in the room was turned on. 

There were three people. One had darker skin, facial hair, and very curly hair. He wasn't the tallest but must have been around 170cm, give or take a few. The other one was just a touch shorter and had longer light brown, maybe it was blonde, the light made it hard to tell. He looked more European, lighter skin and a a more prominent bone structure in his face. Lastly, the tallest one, perhaps around 180 maybe a bit more, was tan and had short, dark hair that was spike up a bit. 

"Ah you are awake," the man with the curly hair spoke, Ney decided he was Brazilian or Portuguese, as his Spanish had a slight hint of an accent that he recognized. 

"I am," Ney said, his voice slightly raspy. 

"Let's not make small talk and get straight to the point yes?"

"Of course," Ney was not in the mood for a game of cat and mouse. 

"Good, so tell me, what we're you thinking attacking a man who was clearly in a mafia?"

"He was pissing me off, I was looking for a fight and I found one." 

"Yeah, that's what he said you told him. Neymar, is that correct? Where are you from?"

"Does it matter where I am from?"

"No I suppose it doesn't really I'm just curious. Most people here know of us, they know the consequences of crossing us."

" I'm aware of the consequences, I was aware when I kicked the shit out of your friend, I just didn't care." 

"Ah children, no sense of self preservation these days. It's a shame really. I'm sure your pack of dogs miss you. If I'm correct it was Marcus you protected?"

"Don't talk to me as if you know my life," Ney hissed at the man, "you don't know shit about me. I didn't protect that kid. I told you I was looking for a fight and I found one." 

"Watch your attitude," the tallest man hissed back, "Incase you couldn't tell, you aren't in the position to fight all of us. We could kill you right now and be done with you." Neymar decided that the man was also Brazilian or Portuguese, again the accent gave him a hint. 

"You could kill me, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you did, however, if you really wanted me dead, you would have done it by now, and you haven't. So either you think I know something, or you need me to give you something, and I can tell you right now that I don't have either. So why are you keeping me alive?" Ney couldn't help but give a little sass. It was just who he was. He wouldn't lie down and play a submissive puppy to these men. He didn't care if it wasn't the best or smartest move. 

"You think your smart don't you? You think your so fucking tough because you've been out on the streets," the tall man hissed through gritted teeth as he approached Ney, "well let me tell you this, you aren't shit." The man pulled Neymar to his face by the hair. "You aren't worth anything. We could kill you right now and no one would even think to miss you. You are nothing. You're just a cockroach that hides in the alleyways." The man release Neymar from his gripped and punched him in the side of the jaw. The hit made Neymar's teeth clatter and he spit out the blood from his mouth, and glared at the man. 

"Casemiro," Ney hadn't even noticed another man walk into the room, "that isn't anyway to treat my guest." Ney looked up at the new man, and very quickly realized, he was fucked.


	3. A matter of returned evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is proof reading??  
> I don’t know what this chapter is it’s 2AM

"Fuck off he isn't your guest. You aren't supposed to be here right now Gerard. We're working," Casemiro hissed.   
The new man was taller than the others. He had shorter, medium brown hair  and a beard. His blue eyes seemingly pinned Neymar to his chair.   
"I beg to differ. One, my house my rules. Two, the matter of the fight lies in my jurisdiction."  
"You don't have jurisdiction."  
"Fuck off, I got the okay. Besides he wanted a fight, and coincidentally, so the fuck do I." Neymar was uneasy. The other three had been unpleasant, seemingly annoyed with him at most. However, Gerard looked ready to draw blood.   
"You can play afterwards, right now he needs to be able to talk." The curly haired man stepped in.   
Ney bit his tongue. The urge to make a comparison to Gerard being their attack dog, was probably not going to help his situation.   
"What do you want to know? I haven't refused to answer any of your questions yet." He muttered out through gritted teeth.   
"Okay Neymar, where are you from?"  
"Originally São Paulo, not that it matters, been here for most of my life."  
"How do you know Marcus?"  
"We've crossed paths. He's a talker, he'd sit next to anyone and tell them his life." That wasn't true but it was an answer.   
"And what did he tell you?"   
Ney bit the inside of his cheek. Though it wasn't his intention he had a soft spot for the couple. Maybe it was jealously or the appreciation of their naivety, either way if he told them that Jesse was sick both would be in danger and he wouldn't be there to help. They were the closest thing to a friend he had and were the only real constant in his. The boys didn't mind his tough love or general indifference. Jesse has been the first person in years to see a real smile from Ney.   
"Oh so you do care about him. I can see the conflict in your eyes. You don't want to tell us about him."   
"All he said is that he needed money and that he found a way to get some. I had my suspicions but it wasn't my business." It wasn't a lie, they didn't need details. He had warned Marcus but the boy hadn't wanted to hear it. He was too worried for his boyfriend who's health was rapidly declining.   
"Did you know that we've been aware of you for quite sometime now?" The curly haired man came closer and crouched down to be eye level with Ney. "The alpha of a pack of street dogs. How did that happen?"  
"We aren't a pack. I'm not their leader. I've just been here longer. I know the street better than they do. They are children. The more trouble they get into the more shit I have to deal with. For example, being tied to a chair and interrogated." A low growl came from both Gerard and Casemiro. "I didn't ask to get to know Marcus but I did. He's a stupid kid. It was obvious that he couldn't get the money to pay you back but you guys made the deal with him."   
"If you knew that we would come for him, why protect him? Why get in a fight with one of our guys? You could've just turned around and let it happen." Gerard growled. Ney had a feeling that this was more personal to him, he wasn't hiding his emotions very well. Then again Casemiro had wanted to kill him right away so maybe it was just a mafia thing.   
"He is a child. Desperation makes people do stupid things, but he actually had the chance to do something with his life. I don't. I'm not conceited enough to believe that I change my life now. I've been on the streets my entire. He has a chance to have a different life. If I can help him get that I might as well. I might not like the kid but facts are that if someone was going to die, he'd be more missed than I would."   
"And so the walls crack a little bit. You know I didn't imagine that you telling the truth would sound so pathetic."   
"Call it what you will. He's out there probably hidden away so you can't find him. You have me tied to a chair with no information or money for you. So in the end, all you've done is waste your time."   
"He's right. This is a waste of time." Casemiro said. "He's got nothing. Why are we still here Marc?"  
"Let Luka do his thing and then Geri can have his turn. If you want to go, that's fine?"   
Ney turned his head to look at the newly identified Luka. He'd been the quietest, not saying anything just observing the whole scene.   
"Gerard you can stay but Marcelo and Casemiro you aren't needed for this. Go meet with the boss and tell him what you know so far. I'll have to make a separate report anyways." Marc looked uneasy but Casemiro was already halfway out the door but the time Luka was finished.   
"I'll let the boss know," And with that Marcelo followed Casemiro out, the door shutting with an ominous thud.   
Luka grabbed a chair and sat across from Neymar.  
"Geri, keep your temper in check. I asked you to because you need to hear this." Luka pause and looked into Neymar's eyes, which was unsettling. "I was the one that knocked you out. The boss has been watching you for awhile. You intrigue him. Something about you seems to have really caught his attention. However he was not pleased to have one of his men injured by you. Having said that, he'd like to avoid any further damage to you."  
"What the fuck does that mean. I stayed out of your business until now why have you been watching me? You've known I existed and purposely stayed away from you."  
"Well that's just it isn't it? Most people in your situation would've sought us out. You've been living on the streets for years now and not once have you come into contact with us, well until now. We of course keep an eye on anyone that could be a risk to the family, but you were never a threat because you were never interested in anything that we did. You knew what was happening around you and not once did you look our way. You stayed as far away as possible. It's fair to say the boss has found it refreshing. However, now you've injured one of our brothers and that does not go unpunished. The boss is offering a way to amend that. Pay it off so to speak, your offense and your friends debt will be annulled if you accept. All you'd have to do is join us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be better. Shit about to start happening


	4. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick life update on the future of this and my other fic.

Hey guys,  
Yes I added another chapter a bit ago, hurrah! I just wanted to post a quick little informational blurb here. I’ll delete this shortly, but I want to give those of you who have stuck around for a while the opportunity to hear about what going to be going down.   
If you notice at the top, there has been some additions in the tags. The story will remain focused on Cris/Ney with the side relations of Sergio/Geri/Iker and Marcus/Jesse. However, in addition a light Cris/Messi, Ney/Messi, and Ney/messi/Cris have been added. These relations will be light, so those of you who asked for a Ney/Cris centric story, have no fear.   
The other thing I wanted to mention is that this fic will stay infrequently updated, but I’m also making each chapter longer now. I don’t want to have anymore filler chapters, so it might take me extra long to put out a chapter I deem worthy.   
In other news, the fate of my other fic is currently in purgatory. I’m not sure how I want to fix it yet. Those of you who are waiting for the update on it, I greatly apologize. However, I have started a skeleton outline of a new fic. I’m about 2 chapters into and am surprisingly pleased with it. Please be on the look out for another Cris/Ney/Leo.   
Lastly, I have one more fic I’m drawing up, I have one chapter done and I’m also feeling pretty good about it. Keep an eye out for a new Sergio/Geri/Iker story. 

Please don’t be upset   
Xoxo


End file.
